1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus in which plural recording heads are arranged in parallel manner and effect scanning operation in the direction of arrangement of said recording heads, thereby recording plural colors.
2. Related Background Art
An example of such conventional recording apparatus is illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6, wherein recording heads 1Y, 1M, 1C and 1B, arranged at a same height with a given spacing for respectively recording yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (B) colors, are supported on a carriage 2 and driven along a sliding shaft 3 by unrepresented driving means, for effecting the recording on a recording material during the movement. Recording elements 5Y-5B are arranged, respectively on faces 6Y-6B, facing said recording material, of the recording heads 1Y-1B, in perpendicular arrangement to the scanning direction of said heads with constant pitch at a mutually same height, and the recording is made on the recording material by selective drive of said recording elements 5Y-5B.
However, in such conventional recording apparatus, in case of even density recording with two mixed colors, for example red (R) with yellow (Y) and magenta (M), the recording becomes continuous without boundary between the first and second scannings, as shown in FIG. 7A, by the arrangement of dots (Y) and (M) if the recording material 4 is advanced by the predetermined amount l without error in a direction perpendicular to the scanning direction. However, if the amount of advancement of the recording material is increased by .DELTA.l, there will appear a blank, or so-called "white streak" as shown in FIG. 7B between the first and second scannings, thus deteriorating the quality of recording.
On the other hand, if the amount of advancement is decreased by .DELTA.l, there will appear overlapping of the dots between the first and second scannings, thus generating an unpleasant "dark streak" though it is not illustrated.